It is known to utilize a light beam, such as a laser beam, as a sighting aid for weapons, particularly guns. Lasers are the preferred means of generating light beams for weapon sighting because they have comparatively high intensity and can be focused into a narrow beam with a very small divergence angle so they produce a small, bright spot on a target. The laser projects a narrow beam of light in a direction generally parallel to the gun's bore. When the light beam and bore are properly aligned, the bullet (or other projectile) will hit on or very close to the location of the light beam projected on a target.
As used herein, “laser” includes any form of laser light source, and the term “laser sight” refers to a light emitting module or assembly that projects a beam of light having a small divergence angle suitable for weapon alignment or sighting purposes.
It is known to attach a laser sight to the trigger guard of a hand gun or other weapon. Several types of trigger-guard mounted laser sights are known. A problem associated with trigger-guard mounted laser sights is that trigger guards are complex, three-dimensional shapes with non-uniform cross-sections and it is difficult to mount, align and use the laser light. It is also known to position a laser sight below the gun barrel, for example, on the picatinny rail. When the laser sight is in this position the gun is difficult or impossible to holster and the gun/laser sight usually requires two hands to operate because one hand is required to hold the gun and another to turn the laser off and turn.